How To Train Your Musical
by night fury kid65
Summary: So I've been having this idea for a while and I just wanted to get this out there. Rated T for lyrics at some point I own none of the music or characters
1. I'm Just Your Problem

"Every time you come outside disaster follows why can't you just follow the simplest of orders?" The words kept repeating in his head as Hiccup was sitting on his bed thinking about what his father, Stoick The Vast had told him. "Oh man why can't dad just listen to me for one minute, I did hit that night fury.", Hiccup laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling thinking for a minute before he thought something else. 'Why am I always the one blamed for the dragons destruction, all dad thinks of me is that i'm just another problem', Hiccup thought. Then an idea came to him sitting up, he reached down under the bed for his lute.

Hiccup had gotten a lute three years ago when trader Johann came to berk, the only person who's ever heard him play was Gobber, the only person in the village who appreciated his presence. Hiccup started strumming for a few seconds before he started singing.

Sorry I'm not a viking like you wanted

Is that what you want me to be?

Sorry I can be a little useless,

Just like how the village sees me.

Hiccup put all of his feelings into this song, he wanted to apologize for his own existence. He couldn't think of a better way than singing it in a song.

Sorry I'm not big and burly,

Am I not strong enough for you?

Is that why you always ignore me?

I must be such an inconvenience to you.

Hiccup felt as if a weight is being lifted off of his shoulders with every lyric he sung.

He just felt as if he could be stronger now that he was getting rid of some of his old dead weight.

Well... I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

I feel like I'm not even a person, am I

I'm just your problem

Hiccup stopped strumming for a few seconds before strumming the same cords four times, and closing his eyes getting lost in the music.

Well, I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to

Be blamed for what I do,

And I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove

Anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed

Me to deserve this

But I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be

The one that makes with you

Well I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem

I feel like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Hiccup strummed the last cords and opened his eyes, he felt alot better than before. Hiccup put his lute back under his bed, went downstairs, and out the back door into the forest to find the night fury and prove that he's not just another one of his dads problems.

 **HEY-O guys and girls I'm back and I have made this, I did this for two reasons 1. I've always wanted to do this 2. I've had this idea in my head for a while so yeah.**

 **Song: I'm Just Your Problem**

 **Cover Artist: NateWantToBattle**

 **Origins: Adventure Time**


	2. Reflections

5-9-6-6-25 18-9-6 22-19-15-10-17 17-9-10-19 18-9-6 23 1-16-15-12-19 15'2-19 22-19-19-10 10-3-11-22-15-10-17 4-16-19 8-23-15-10 23-18-4-19-6 4-16-19 17-6-23-2-15-4-25 18-23-12-12-5 5-19-23-5-9-10 18-15-10-23-12-19 (Try figuring this out)

Hiccup was walking through the forest with tears staining his face, he had a bruise on his cheek a cut on his lip,and he had plenty more that were covered by his tunic. Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, thought it was a good time to teach Hiccup a "lesson". They spent a good five minutes teasing and beating up Hiccup, until Astrid found them and talked Snotlout into leaving him alone. Hiccup got beaten up pretty badly, but that wasn't what made him cry, it was what Snotlout said before he left. "No wonder your father thinks you're such a disappointment".

"Snotlout's wrong dad doesn't think of me like that, does he?", Hiccup told himself but it only made him feel worse. Hiccup sat down by a stream and looked in the water, he was a mess his face and shirt was covered with mud, his hair was sticking in every direction and the bruise was already starting to turn purple. He continued to look into the water, and in a quiet voice he started to sing.

Look at me,

I will never pass for

A perfect chief

Or a perfect son,

Hiccup started touching his face taking what snotlout said in for consideration.

Can it be

That i'm not meant

To play this part,

Hiccup took out his journal,l that was full of drawings and designs and turned each page slowly looking at each picture carefully.

Now I see

That if I were

Truly to be myself

I would break my

Fathers' pride

Hiccup then glared at the journal and then started to slowly and carefully rip the pages out one by one. He stopped when he saw a picture of himself and a picture of his father side by side on different pages, he dropped the journal and looked back at his reflection.

Who is that boy I see

staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't

Know

Hiccup kept staring at his reflection as he took his sleeve and wiped his left side of his face clean

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am

Inside

Hiccup looked away from the water and wiped the other side of his face, before looking back into

the water, as if he were waiting to see a completely different person. But only saw his his face again clean of mud. He sang the last lyrics quietly.

When will my reflection show

Who I am

Inside

Rain fell from the sky and soaked Hiccup, and the wind blew away the drawings that had been torn out from the journal. Hiccup took the journal, tore out the picture of himself and ripped it up, letting the wind carry the pieces away. Hiccup then walked away from the stream and found a nearby cave, there he had fallen asleep with the only sounds being a soft thunder, wind, and his soft cries.

 **Song: Reflections**

 **Origins: Mulan**


	3. I won't Say I'm In Love

**Hey guys and girls I'm back with a new chapter, now before I start I wanted to say that requests are allowed I forgot to say that in the last few chapters so I just wanted to get that out there. Also I wanted to thank Rose Haddock Twin To Hiccup For encouraging me to write this chapter and for requesting this song. Anyways ON TO THE CHAPTER.**

Astrid ran back to the village after the "encounter" with Hiccup and his nightfury, Toothless. At first she was going to tell Hiccup's father, chief Stoick "The Vast", that his son was a traitor. But after being "kidnapped" by said "traitor" and his Night Fury, she changed her mind about telling Stoick and about dragons. She left Hiccup by first punching him in the arm and then kissing him on the cheek.

Astrid stopped as soon as the village was in sight, she then found a log, she laid her axe down at her feet and sat down to catch her breath and to think about everything that happened that day. "Why does Hiccup want to risk everything he has for a dragon, a Night Fury no less?", Astrid thought out loud. She kept thinking for five minutes until she realized something. 'Because, he has no one who actually cares about him, because no one would give him a chance.', she thought. Astrid looked down at her feet in guilt, then looked at her axe.

"My axe.", Astrid said picking up her axe examining it in her hands. She then flipped it upside down to look at the bottom of the handle, she found some initials carved on the blunt of the handle. 'HHHIII' it read, Astrid smiled slightly before frowning and dropping the axe, it landed with a heavy thud. Astrid had a weird feeling she never felt before, and she felt warmer even though it was freezing outside. Astrid got up and walked around before she did something no one ever knew she could do. Sing.

If there's a prize

For rotten

Judgement

I guess I've

Already won

That

Astrid felt her heart racing in her chest, when she thought about Hiccup and she felt like there had been butterflies in her stomach. That is when she realized that she was in love with Hiccup.

No man is

Worth the

Things that

I feel

That's something

I won't do

No way,

No how

Astrid denied her feelings but her heart and conscience had other plans. She walked out to a clearing and continued having the argument with herself.

(Astrid's text will be regular, while her conscience and hearts text will be **Bold** )

 **Who d'ya think you're**

 **Kiddin', he's the**

 **Earth and**

 **Heaven to**

 **You**

 **Try to keep it**

 **Hidden,**

 **Honey, we can**

 **See right through**

 **You**

(Oh, no)

 **Girl you can't**

 **Conceal it,**

 **We know how you**

 **Feel and, who you're**

 **Thinking of**

Astrid tried to block out the voices in her head, and kept denying her feelings, even though she knew it didn't do any good.

No chance, No way,

I won't say it,

No, no

 **You swoon,**

 **You sigh,**

 **Why deny it,**

 **Uh, oh**

It's to cliche, I won't

Say I'm in love

 **(ooo)**

I thought, I'd never

Feel this way

It feels so good

Just leave me alone

I just need

To get a grip

Before

I decide to

just

Cry my heart

Out

Astrid feels as if a boulder fell on her back and she was struggling to stand.

(Oh)

 **You keep on denying**

 **Who you are**

 **And how you're**

 **Feeling**

 **Baby we're not buying,**

 **Hon, we saw ya**

 **Hit the ceiling**

 **Face it like**

 **A grown-up,**

 **When you**

 **Gonna own up**

 **That you got,**

 **Got, got it**

 **Bad**

(oh)

No chance,

No way,

I won't say it,

No, no

 **Give up, give in**

 **Check the grin,**

 **You're in love**

So far Astrid's feelings were winning but she wouldn't give up that easily

This scene won't play,

I won't say

I'm in love

 **You're doin' flips**

 **Read our lips**

 **You're in love**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Astrid started walking back to the log where her axe was while still fighting with herself.

Get off my case,

I won't say it

Astrid sat back down on the log and put her head in her hands nearly accepting defeat.

 **Girl, don't be proud,**

 **It's OK**

 **You're in love**

Astrid finally accepting defeat and her feelings looked at her axe and picked it up, smiling and then lying down on the log.

Oh, at least out loud

I won't say i'm in

Love

Astrid got up from the log and walked home, and she meant what she said. Out loud she would never say she's in love, well not yet anyway.

 **Okay guys thanks for reading and once again I would like to thank Rose Haddock Twin to Hiccup for encouraging me to write this chapter.**


End file.
